Waiting and Wanna Kick You!
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan bagi John Watson Waktu dua jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Jika orang yang John tunggu tak kunjung datang maka John akan memberinya pelajaran.


**Waiting and Wanna Kick You!**

 **Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

 **Sherlock © BBC One**

 **Co-created by Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat**

 **Based on the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

John Watson menghela napas berat saat melirik jam tangannya dan melihat ponselnya. Tak ada satu pun pesan dan panggilan yang menghiasi layar ponselnya. Padahal John berharap ada satu pesan agar dirinya tak seperti ini. John menggerutu penuh kecewa mendapati seseorang yang dia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Seharusnya sudah dua jam yang lalu seseorang yang dia tunggu datang, tetapi sampai sekarang belum datang juga. John ingin membawa pantatnya segera dari sana dan mengamuk pada Sherlock Holmes—seseorang yang tak tampak batang hidungnya. Sudah dua gelas dia menghabiskan bir dan tiga gelas air putih tetapi Sherlock belum muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain, tuan?" tanya pelayan pria yang melayani pesanan John sejak dia menempati meja di dekat jendela.

John mencoba tersenyum agar telihat sopan dan diperbolehkan lebih lama di restoran ini.

"Hm, kau bisa bawakan air putih lagi untukku." John menyodorkan gelasnya pada pelayan pria itu. "Terima kasih, Edward." Ucap John sembari melirik nama yang tertera di baju mereka.

Edward—sang pelayan John segera menuangkan air putih pada gelas yang tersisa setengah gelas.

"Tuan, ingin memesan yang lain?" tanya Edward lagi, sebelum dia pergi dari hadapan John.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku akan memesan kalau temanku sudah datang." John merasa tak enak hati. Sudah dua jam dia berada di sini tetapi dirinya belum memesan makanan. Ini semua karena keterlambatan Sherlock yang membuat John harus menunggu seperti ini.

Edward segera pergi dari sana, dan membiarkan John yang kini melihat daftar menu yang tak akan berubah walaupun John melihatnya berpuluh-puluh kali. Bosan dengan daftar menu, John kembali mengambil ponselnya, mencoba untuk menghubungi Sherlock tetapi hasilnya nihil—Sherlock tak menjawab dan membuat John harus mengumpat pelan pada suara wanita yang menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan pesan untuk Sherlock. John segera mematikannya dengan kesal dan meletakkannya begitu saja.

Tidak hanya menghubungi Sherlock, John juga menghungi Lestrade, Molly lalu Mycroft tetapi hasilnya sama. John tak menemukan Sherlock dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana jika dua puluh menit Sherlock tak datang untuk mencari udara segara dan menghilangkan amarahnya agar John tak meninju wajah Sherlock ketika bertemu nanti.

"Jangan-jangan Sherlcok sedang mempermainkanku." Perkataan John penuh dengan prasangka buruk—menuduh Sherlock sengaja melakukan ini, membuat John menunggu. Sedangkan dalam pikiran John, Sherlock berada di tempat tinggal mereka, berbaring di sofa dan menikmati rokok dengan tenang sembari mendengarkan alunan biola dari _ipod_ -nya.

Merasa pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. John tidak akan menunggu lebih dari dua puluh menit lagi. John hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa semua yang dia pikirkan benar apa adanya. Kalau Sherlock sedang mempermainkannya. John tak pernah menyukai untuk menunggu dan Sherlock sudah membuat John kesal setengah mati.

John segera bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak dari sana. John bermaksud untuk membayar ke kasir tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya. John menoleh dan melihat Sherlock tengah tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Melihat senyuman yang tercetak pada wajah Sherlock membuat John ingin memaki-maki Sherlock tetapi jari telunjuk Sherlock mengunci mulut John agar tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Jadi kau tenang." Sherlock menyuruh untuk John untuk duduk kembali dan memilih menu untuk mereka makan. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan jadi kau tenang dan panggil pelayan segera setelah kau sudah menentukan makanamu." Tambah Sherlock, berusaha untuk menenangkan John yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

Edward kembali datang dan terlihat senang ketika akhirnya John memesan makanan lalu ke dapur untuk memberitahukan pesanan John dan Sherlock.

"Jadi? Apa yang menghalangi jalanmu sampai kau terlambat dua jam lebih tujuh menit." John menatap Sherlock tajam.

"Sebenarnya aku terlambat dua jam lebih lima menit. Jam tangan yang kau pakai itu kelebihan dua menit." Jawaban Sherlock membuat John terlihat kesal. John tidak membutuhkan jawaban Sherlock seperti itu.

"Sherlock!" Suara John yang tajam membuat Sherlock menyadari bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menggoda John.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Tadi aku hanya sedang bicara dengan nyonya Hudson dan saat aku ingin berangkat kedua orang tuaku datang. Mereka menyuruhku untuk merayakan natal bersama tahun ini. Selain itu kedua orang tuaku terutama ibuku ingin menemuimu. Ibu begitu tertarik dengan dirimu karena baginya kau berhasil membuatku mengakui keberadaan manusia lain selain diriku sendiri dan Mycroft." Sherlock berkata dengan hati-hati. Sherlock tak ingin membuat John lebih marah daripada ini. "Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu natal ini. Aku harap kau tak sibuk, John." Sherlock meneguk air setelah dia menjelaskannya pada John.

John memahami kata-kata Sherlock, dan menimbang-nimbang. "Kau tak bohong? Lalu bagaimana dengan ponselmu? Kenapa tak aktif?" John menangkap mata Sherlock, memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

John melihat raut wajah Sherlock berubah. "Itu karena aku melupakan untuk mengisinya. Aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Lagi pula, aku sudah ada di sini. Kau tenang saja. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menungguku." Sherlock kembali tersenyum, raut wajah itu berubah menjadi lebih ceria.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Aku harap kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sherlock tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja dan untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku akan membayar semua makanan yang kau pesan. Sepuasnya walaupun sebelumnya kau ingin pergi dari sini dan berharap menemukanku sedang mengisap rokok ganjaku.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?" tanya John terkejut.

Sherlock selalu mempunyai cara untuk mengejutkan John walaupun itu terlihat biasa bagi orang lain tetapi John menganggap sebagai sesuatu yang menarik dan selalu ditunggu.

Mata Sherlock memancarkan kegembiraan yang dalam ketika mendengar suara terkejut dari John. Sherlock selalu menyukainya, membuat John terkagum-kagum padanya.

"Kau tahu, John, sebenarnya tak sulit menarik kesimpulan itu. Dalam waktu lima menit lagi kau bertepuk tangan pelan dan selanjutnya kau akan mengatakan aku ini hebat sekali."

"Itu tak mungkin." John menyangkal.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." Sherlock tersenyum sabar. "Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku akan memulainya."

John mengangguk, menajamkan telinganya.

"Jadi saat aku datang aku melihatmu dengan wajah yang penuh amarah, tanganmu mengepal keras yang menandakan kau akan melakukan sesuatu pada wajahku. Aku yakin kau ingin meninjuku karena pandanganmu terpaku pada koran yang terdapat menampilkan wajah seseorang. Setelah itu kau mengalihkan matamu, menatap ke depan, tepat pada pria yang sedang merokok dan pria yang terlihat mengantuk di sebelahnya. Jadi dapat kusimpulkan kalau kau ingin pergi dari sini dan berharap menemukanku sedang berbaring sembari menikmati rokok yang kau sembunyikan walaupun aku tahu di mana itu. Dengan begitu kau bisa melampiaskan semua amarahmu. Jadi sebelum kau pergi, aku menahanmu karena aku ingin melindungi wajahku dari tanganmu." Sherlock mengakhiri deduksinya.

John bertepuk tangan pelan dan mengatakan betapa hebatnya Sherlock.

"Terlihat mudah." Raut wajah John berubah menjadi lebih cerah dibandingkan seperti tadi yang tertutupi awan-awan hitam yang siap meluncurkan sambaran petir pada Sherlock.

"Sudah kukatakan." Sherlock memamerkan giginya penuh bangga. "Kau akan mengatakannya."

"Tukang pamer." Ucap John yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tersenyum kecil.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang ketika John bertanya Sherlock mengajaknya ke restauran baru yang tak jauh dari _Baker Street_.

Sherlock menghirup makanannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan John

"Aku mendapatkan kupon makan sepuasnya dari pemilik restoran ini karena aku sudah membantunya menyelesaikan masalah."

"Pantas saja kau mau membayari semua makananku. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu sejak awal." John mendengus sebal, merasa dibohongi. Tetapi dia tetap bertanya masalah apa yang membuat Sherlock dapat menikmati makanan di restauran ini. "Memangnya masalah tentang apa dan kapan?"

"Masalah perampokan dua hari yang lalu. Aku mengambil kasus ini karena aku melihat kau cukup sibuk di rumah sakit dan aku merasa bosan di rumah. Jadinya aku hanya punya kasus ini untuk menjaga otakku yang brilian." Sherlock menyanjung otaknya dan membuat John sebal. "Kasusnya tak cukup sulit bagi otakku. Hanya membutuhkan seharian untuk menemukan pelakunya yang ternyata saudara tiri pemilik restauran ini yang mempunyai dendam dan sifat serakah. Dia ingin memiliki semua harta saudaranya dan berusaha membuat bangkrut pemilik restauran ini. Sebagai imbalannya, dia memberikanku imbalan berupa uang dan kupon gratis untuk menikmati makanan di restauran seumur hidupku. Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Sherlock mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku harus sering-sering melakukannya, menemukan kasus yang membuatku hidup gratis seperti ini.

"Terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu kita memesan makanan yang lain untuk nyonya Hudson." John segera membuka daftar menu tetapi Sherlock segera menutupnya. John berusaha memprotes tetapi jawaban Sherlock membuat John terdiam dan menikmati makanannya dengan tenang.

"Aku sudah memesankannya dan menyuruh orang di sini mengantarkannya ke nyonya Hudson. Kau hanya perlu menikmati makananmu dan setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke Sungai Thames."

"Untuk apa?" John mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk membawamu ke sana dan melihat kembang api tengah malam sembari menikmati bintang-bintang di langit."

John tersipu malu. "Aku kira kau melupakannya."

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini untukku dan kau. Sudah lama kita tak berbicara dan berkumpul seperti ini. Sesekali kita harus mengistirahatkan badan ini walaupun otakku akan menolaknya." Sherlock segera mengambil makanannya dan mengunyah setelah menyelesaikan kalimat yang membuat John mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sherlock.

John terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia juga merindukan saat-saat bersama Sherlock. Mereka sudah terlalu lama sibuk, tenggelam dalam pekerjaan masing-masing. Terutama dengan John yang mendapati dirinya akan sibuk selama dua minggu ke depan.

"Dan mungkin saja, kita akan menemukan kasus."

Sherlock menyeringai penuh keyakinan dan John hanya menghela napas karena ternyata kepergian mereka ke Sungai Thames tak jauh-jauh dari kasus yang masih diinginkan oleh Sherlock.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 24/07/2014, 23:00]**


End file.
